


Love Comes Slow (Oldsoulshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Child Neglect, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Cheren felt warm and calm by his words. "Our room, huh?"Alder seemed amused by Cheren's words. "Our home."





	Love Comes Slow (Oldsoulshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i headcannon that both cheren and bianca would've gone through some sort of varying child neglect by their paretns, and that they became friends with touya/touka because their mum was a saint idk,,, this is also pretty shit but i'm posting it for the concept 
> 
> title from let her go by passenger
> 
> originally written: 10/10/2017

Cheren could admit that he never had the best relationship with his mother and father, ever since he was a kid. He found it hard to interact with anyone until he was ten and met the twins, and then Bianca not long after. His parents found Cheren wouldn't talk to him about his problems, but was in no way rude. He always respected his givers for everything they did, but was never able to push himself to communicate with those people to the level most children did. He'd always leave himself to his room, usually with a book or his computer.

Maybe that's why when he left for the second time, it wasn't a sappy goodbye like the first. When he first left, with Snivy by his side and a Pokedex in his hand, his mother and father was so sad to see him, but not restraining him to stay like Touka and Touya’s mother had. As if the sob was just for show, just to tell Cheren that they wished their relationship was more like a loving family, where the send-off wouldn’t be a fake.

But now, at an early hour much before his parents would awake, he left a note on the fridge under the Togepi magnet and left.

'Mother and Father,

I didn't want a send-off like the first. I don't think you did either. I hope that you saw this coming, but I don't think you know why.

I met someone on my journey, and I'm going to be with him now. I'm sure you'll understand, and maybe I'll come back so you could meet him. He's harmless, I promise.

I'm sorry, but thank you for all you've done for me.

-Cheren. '

He didn't really notice, as he flew over the region to Floccesy Town that he'd never said 'I love you' but then again, maybe he never did.

.

Alder was expecting him. Of course he was. Cheren had rocked up just as the sun was rising and a feather light tap, he bet, was all it would've taken on the door for Alder to open it. His lips were curled up to a warm smile that he always greeted the younger with, ever since they first met. He quickly pulled the younger in, kissing him softly and quickly when the door shut behind them.

Cheren was upset by the short contact, admittedly, but Alder didn't seem to notice. "You look tired."

Cheren shrugged. "I slept a few hours, that's enough."

Alder, knowing he couldn't convince his boyfriend, just gently chuckled and led him to the kitchen. "Here, make yourself a coffee while I set your stuff up in our room."

Cheren nodded and his lips pulled slightly when he received another kiss, this one longer and filled with such love. Cheren felt warm and calm by his words. "Our room, huh?"

Alder seemed amused by Cheren's words. "Our home."


End file.
